Getting through
by sweetilisious
Summary: Clary brought up with her two brothers Jon and Seb by her mom in La and Jace was brought up with izzy and alec on ny by valentine and his parents. The missing of mortal cup led them all to leave in Ny together and finding there potential life partners within an year. what'll happen as both group was envious to eachother . #clace #malec #jonabelle.rated T for now.


**PROLOGUE**

 **CLARY'S POV**

Well this stupidity started when clave lost THE MORTAL CUP . They had no idea who stole it and too proud to took help from us. _Yes us .Us MORGERNSTERN'S_.

But wait... they were too proud to confined into my father who already warned them decades ago.

Incase you are wondering what happened

well... nothing's good.

In short last week the cup has been stolen by a group of demons killing almost 1/3 of Shadowhunters across the world. Which caused clave to make some stupid rules which were no good. well now they most likely want us to marry and have as many child as possible .

But after tons of meeting clave finally decided to give our parents and friends aka know as former members of The Circle a chance to find the cup and they will demolish the law.

Now they gave us 6 months to give us the progress report untill they declared' the law is in action' and kids of the circle members will get another 6months of luxury of finding their own partner while others doesn't . lucky us eh...

now we have 1 year to find the cup or get married to someone random clave will decide or atleast use our so called luxury to find someone we like, in this ruckus and can marry,if we can find one though.

Now the good part ,they want the former circle members to work together not all some of them and as it's a little difficult to work from different places so they thought of us sticking together under an single institute and make it our base. So that's mean I'm finally going to live with daddy. Finally our family will be completed .

If you again wondering why aren't we are living together and all . Then long story short My father and his friends formed a group called 'the circle'. they were at their peak and found that The Mortal Cup is not safe. They tried to convince the clave to hand The Cup to the circle so that they could keep it safe but clave thought this was a bluff of arrogant shadowhunters who think they are above the clave dismissing all the activities of the circle.They couldn't possibly loose the best shadowhunters so they decided to make them suffer.

They split everyone into some groups and no contact's been allowed between each group unless you are family or into a clave meetings and most likely to split mom and dad because they were the head of the circle.yeah I know it sucks .

so here we are now my father's been head of New York institute . And my mother is of LA institute. We can only meet our father on every weekends and on a month of each summer during the visit to our old mansion in Idris .

And if you ask me how our reunions are i'ld answer _pretty intense._ Apparently the distance couldn't effect our parents' relationship . They come out stronger each time . Nights were there's and morning was ours. I know I know what's you are thinking . Indeed we are Carzy family.But that doesn't cause us not to train harder, or have eachother backs or spent some good family times together.

So we are happy family of five . Yes you hread it right . I'm not the only child they have . Jon is elder and he is the best in his age already. Next is Seb , Sebastian Verlac my adoptive brother and apart from the surname which my parents gladly let him kept as a memento of his past and loving parents , he is more of a Morgernstern than me .

Well Jon is splitting image of my dad , physical appearances ,attitude ,likings , fighting styles and over protectiveness as well.

I wonder sometimes _will he be as loving as romantic like my father when he gets his mate._

Let's talk about seb he is well more like my mother . He was 3 when he came to us and since then my mother is all he knows. Sweet , loving , caring , tactfull and over protective towards everyone . But he caught up his flighting styles from luke and father making him total sink with Jon's fighting styles which causing them became parabatai.

Well I on the other hand splitting image of my mother which made me the most protected girl. Well I inherited every talents of my mother and father both. Let's put it like how Amatis always says to me . _You Clarissa is the best of your parents ._

Well i doubt that though . I have my art talent from my mother and that's the best bonding time between me ,mom and seb (told you he really got attached to my mother). But if you ask me my fighting style I'll say I'm unique.

 **.O~O.O~O.O~O.**

"ENOUGH..." my mother yelled at us breaking me out of my trance.

My brothers hold my each hand .

"but this is so sudden ... " mark my best friend asked .

"what do you expect from them . they are pretty stupid" Jon added .

"oh i have no doubt man . but loosing THE CUP . seriously how stupid are they . and now what this stupid rule... ugh" mark growled and Jon chuckled.

"ssshhhh" seb shut us .

" I know its heard . I know that's stupid. I know you guys think we are abandoning you but we are not " my mother said softly .

"listen to me guys . we are all shadowhunters for a reason . we are trained to take orders and no one is above clave . and you know what they say

'the law is hard but it is the law ' so guys please have a faith in us " luke said very softly .

"now now this is the last time we all are having breakfast together and after that we'll leave for NY institute. I want this very little time to be a memorable " My mother said softly.

everyone nodded and dug in .

.O~O.O~O.O~O.

After the breakfast it was all about goodbyes and huggins. We all wish everyone . They wish us luck. Mark and Helen gave me a tight hug .I could easily feel tears piling up Seb held me and Jon repeated the good points about the situation mostly about being with dad thirty-th time . As long as i didn't want to leave LA but a part of me was always wanted to be with daddy. Valentine Morgenstern ,the greatest shadowhunter every lived is my daddy ,my trainer ,my idol. I was always envious about those bunch of New York kids who were lucky enough to get the care of daddy through out their entire life time.

I heard that they were pretty much like us no questions ask afterall they had been trained by daddy himself and some stephen and maryse.

but we are not lacking behind. we have been trained by mom, luke ,amatis and michael and daddy himself. Although he is not around he is always keeping an eye from there.

I was nervous and excited . All sorts of different emotions pilings into me when my mother gesture me to open the portal for us . I ,jon,seb ,mom,amatis ,luke ,michael were coming for you New York.Get ready for us I kept chanting this into my head while drawing the portal rune.

 **so my dear sweetness's**

 **so tell me how was it . this story may be a slowburn and may be consist of some characters to behave OC .**

 **one warning there is no Simon here bcoz simon is mundane lives in Ny and clary brought up in La but then again I can't promise that either ;)**

 **I don't own TMI only the plot .**

 **please enjoy review follow or pm me. please fill free to pm me or comment me how do how do you like this story to evolve.**

 **reviews are important so don't fill shy to comment.**

 **If you want you can check my other stories as well .**

 **Bye see you soon .**


End file.
